


Just Another Ereri Fanfic

by Phoenix0610



Series: AOT/SNK Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie/Bert/Reiner are good, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Fluff cause who doesn't love fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi's bad with feelings, M/M, Maybe some angst, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/pseuds/Phoenix0610
Summary: Hey there! I'm Eren Yeager, twenty-one year old guy, gay as fuck and-"EREN! Get your ass over here!!"-and I'm currently living with my boyfriend, Levi Ackerman, said Captain since he likes ordering around, or Shorty, for suicidal people.Like me.





	1. Communication is the Key

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the summary, and the title, I'm shit at this XD Title will probably change btw  
> I don't know how this fic will end except that it's gonna be happy and (probably, cause I love when it is) fluffy. Like, a lot. Oh yeah and I'll add more tags as the story develops, I'm just not good with that kinda thing XD  
> Also, my chapter might have a 'name' at some point, if I have a clue what I'm doing but don't expect too much xp
> 
> I'm rambling again XD  
> Hope you'll enjoy, the beginning is weird but please just keep an open mind XD

Levi was in his office, as usual, when he called me. What a pain. I was just sitting on my phone, playing that new game I'd got the day before which was getting quite annoying, to be honest, but still. I was chilling on the expensive white couch Levi had bought the previous summer, and he calls me an tells me to get upstairs "'Cause he fucking said so". Like I'm his fucking dog and not his fucking boyfriend.  
Sighing in exasperation and locking my phone, I start making my way to the stairs and yell a "Coming!" so he doesn't yell at me again. But guess what he does, not even five seconds after? Yep, you guessed it right.  
"YEAGER!"  
"I said, I'm fucking COMING!" I pocketed my phone when I went through the kitchen and headed up the stairs, mumbling under my breath "For fuck's sake, what the hell does he want? If he asks for cuddles I'm gonna murder him."  
Sadly, when I finally get to his office at the end of the corridor, it's not cuddles Levi wants.  
"What do you want?" I ask, leaning against the wall next to the door.  
"Clean. This house is fucking disgusting." He looks at me with his usual bored face, but I can see it in his eyes. Danger.  
"I've already cleaned the house, twice. It's just your office that's disgusting because you won't let me in to clean it, nor will you clean it yourself. And anyway, I'm your boyfriend, not some fucking animal you can just order around, Captain." I know he hates being called that, he knows I only use it when I'm pissed off and really not in the mood for his orders.  
And the nickname makes him finally react. He tenses and looks at me again, really this time, and I can see he's being careful choosing his next words.  
He opens and closes his mouth a few times, wanting to say something but obviously not finding the words, and I wait there. He's never been good with words, he doesn't really know how to communicate, especially when it's about feelings. So I wait here and raise an eyebrow, not impressed, waiting for him to, finally, speak. And he does, a few moments later.  
"I-...Eren I'm-... Sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you, I just... I don't know. I'm stressed..." He looks down, avoiding my eyes, not wanting to see my reaction. He looks uncomfortable.  
"I know you're stressed, the deadline for your book is approaching fast, it's a bit understandable." He looks up, hopeful. "But-" I see him wince, he probably wasn't expecting that. "-that doesn't mean you can just order me around, you can't just treat me like a fucking dog." My tone is calm, and I let my arms, which were crossed over my chest, fall down to my sides and start walking towards him. "I'm your boyfriend, Levi. You can talk to me. I know you're not the best with feelings and words, but you know I'm here and I support you, so just... Talk to me if you need to okay?" He looks away for a moment then looks at me again and nods. "Though you really need to clean this room."

 

\-----

After that, I went back to my room, looking for my earphones. After looking through my stuff and still not finding them, I go back to his office and ask him if he knows where they could be.  
He looks up from his laptop and thinks for a second before replying and going back to his work.  
"Downstairs, you usually leave them on the coffee table remember?"  
I thank him and go downstairs in the living room where I find my earphones, fucking finally, and I plug them in my phone, looking through my music app and selecting my favourite playlist. Nodding my head in time with the rythm, I go back upstairs, in my room, and sit on my bed leaning on the headboard.  
After going through my social media apps and playing a bit on my phone, I fall asleep, the calm music playing in my ears relaxing me.


	2. You're welcome, brat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finishes his work and is looking for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit at summaries okay? T.T
> 
> And I am so so sorry it took me so long to update, I don't even know why it took me so long, I just.. I lost inspiration for a bit and now I'm making excuses that no one wants to read and I'll.. I'll just shut up and let you enjoy, how about that? Sounds good right? Sounds good.
> 
> I know it's a really short chapter but when I saw how long ago I posted the first one I just really wanted this one out...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

~Levi's POV~

After I finished the paragraph I was struggling with, I stretched my arms and sighed before going downstairs.  
"Eren?" I called but didn't get an answer, so I looked in the living room, checked the bathroom and the garden but seeing he wasn't there I went to check his room.  
I knocked on the door but, again, didn't get an answer, so I opened the door slowly and stepped in. He was sleeping on his bed with his earphones still in playing music in his ears. He was sitting, leaning on the headboard, his chin touching his chest and lips parted. I sighed and walked silently to stand next to his bed, one knee on it, and bent forward to take his phone and earphones away and put them on his night stand. I sat on the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, caressing his cheek with my thumb. I looked at him, taking in his features, his long lashes sending shadows on his face, the curve of his nose, his pink lips -which looked so kissable at the moment- I started to lean towards him without realising it and jumped away when his beautiful oceanic eyes fluttered open. I loved his eyes. They had this amazing ability to hypnotize me and make me forget about the world around us.  
"Levi?"  
The whispered word made me jump away, startled. His bright eyes now opened with a glint of amusement and confusion, mixed with sleepiness in them. I, of course, stared a bit and tried to sound normal when I spoke.  
"E-Eren? I-I didn't notice you were awake..." God I hated it when I stuttered.  
"Yeah I think I realised that." He brought a hand to his mouth and giggled before yawning, and I couldn't help but stare at him, I simply loved his laugh, but his giggles were... Magnetic in a way, you couldn't help but want to get closer to him when he made that sound.  
"So? Why are you here?" He stretched his limbs a bit and made a face when his shoulders cracked.  
I shook my head a bit and said "Well... I'm finished with my work for now so I was thinking of making dinner and I was wondering what you'd like?"  
His eyes sparkled at the word 'dinner'. I guess he was hungry.  
"Pasta? Please? With your tomato-whatever sauce?" "Alright alright, don't give me that puppy eyes face, I'll make it." I shook my head seeing the big smile that appeared on his face at my words, smiling fondly, and I stoop up to go downstairs.  
"Hey Levi?" I stopped and turned a bit, looking at him over my shoulder "Yes Eren?" "Thanks." He gave me one of his dimpled smiles and I smiled a bit in response, before going down the stairs and getting our dinner ready.  
"You're welcome, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me kudos and comments if you did please! :D
> 
> It's what gives me the 'courage' to work on future chapters, feed the author please!! XDXD
> 
> I don't bite, any critics, stuff like that is much appreciated, I know I'm definitely not the best at writing, so I wanna improve ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal Bastard in mess hall, Commander Eyebrows incoming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry guys, I didn't realise it had been that long since I posted the last chapter!! I don't actually know if this should be another fic entirely or if I should just leave it like this here, then re-write it to make it a fic and continue it somewhere else as 'Yet Another Ereri Fanfic' (yes I am shit at titles, but it sounds weirdly good doesn't it? XD)  
> Well, anyway, let me know what you think (another FF entirely or just leaving it like that here?) in the comments and just, enjoy! It's short but I hope you'll like it anyway, please don't hate me, I'm shit at keeping track of the time DX
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling!   
> Please enjoy and leaves comments and kudos!

-Eren’s POV-

I was eating and talking with the others when Commander Erwin came. At his appearance, everyone quieted down, even Sasha and Connie stopped arguing over their food.  
Everything stopped moving, until I stood up and saluted, my right fist over my heart and left arm behind me.  
“Commander”  
He nodded at me and went to sit at his table, where Mike was already sat.  
I sat back down when he did and resumed eating.  
“Has anyone seen Levi?” At the sound of Erwin’s voice, every cadet looked at me while I just ate.  
“Last time I saw him he was in his office”  
The tall blonde hummed then started to eat before asking someone to go check on the Captain.  
“I’ve not seen him eat in the past few days” He said in a slightly worried tone.  
I finish eating before looking up and in the piercing blue gaze of the Commander.  
“Don’t worry, Captain’s fine, I made him eat this morning. And plus, Squad Leader Hange definitely wouldn’t have let Levi, her ‘munchkin’, not eat.” I said standing up and walking to the sink.  
I notice the silence reigning in the room then, but say nothing. I know they are all probably shocked by the fact I called our Captain by his name. But they, unlike Erwin –who was now eating calmly and watching me-, do not know.  
I’m taking my now clean plate to the table where the food was displayed to get some for Levi when the blonde man calls me again.   
“Eren?”  
Everyone’s heads turn to look at him.  
“Erwin?”  
Gasps and wide eyes turn now turn to me.  
“His favourite is lasagne.”   
I smile and suddenly the tension in the room seems to go down.  
“I know.”

-Mess hall after Eren left-

Everyone was still looking in a daze at the door -now closed- where Eren had left.  
Surprisingly, it was Jean who spoke first.  
"Please, someone tell me he's gay."  
"Oh, he is." Three voices answered at the same time.  
The others turned to look at the three who had spoken. Armin, Mikasa and Erwin still had their gazes locked on the door. Sasha looked at Connie and was about to say something when Historia cut her off with a "I knew it!" that echoed a bit in the silent room.  
While Jean, Sasha and Connie looked shocked by both the news and the girl's reaction, Eren's two best friends and the commander still looked as if stuck in a dream they didn't want to be freed from, and Ymir just looked at her girlfriend fondly, her arm now looped around the petite blonde's shoulders while she talked excitedly with Sasha and Connie about the new ingredients used for the salad...  
Mike looked at all of them with affection and a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts!  
> Any kind of criticism is appreciated, and if you spot any ugly typos/mistakes/whatever, please tell me :)  
> Also if you're confused about anything you can just ask me, I promise I won't bite :p


End file.
